


May the Meta be with you

by unshurtugal



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Innocence, M/M, Rimming, Roleplaying Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unshurtugal/pseuds/unshurtugal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren and Chris entertain ideas about Kurt and Blaine's sex life, getting slightly out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright," Chris announced, clapping his hands together just after opening his laptop. "Why are we doing this again?"

Darren was laying face up on Chris’ floor, lifting Brian into the air and making a wide variety of curious noises, none of which Brian found at all amusing. Darren then held him close to his chest, fur tickling his nose, causing Brian to purr resolutely.

"Because it would be hilarious," Darren finally responded, just as Chris started to click the pen he stuck behind his ear; something he did a lot of the time when he was writing.

Chris smoothed over the keys of his humming laptop with his fingertips. “Why does it suddenly seem not as brilliant of an idea as before.”

"Because you’re sobering up," Darren pointed out, allowing Brian to trot free from his grasp. He yowled grumpily as he left the room. Darren leaned up on his elbow with a grin. "But don’t back down now, this could be gold."

Chris scrunched up his nose. “You do realize that I’m still traumatized from the last time Naya linked me fan porn.”

Darren laughed loudly. “Don’t be such a wet blanket, it wasn’t that bad.”

"I can’t believe those perverts think of these things," Chris implored, shaking his head like he had a bunch of bees buzzing around in it. He couldn't help but smile slightly at Darren's mirth and the fan dedication.

Darren crawled up into a sitting position and started cracking his back. “That’s why we need to one-up them.”

"And how do we do that," Chris asked with a raise of his brow.

"Well," Darren paused, grunting a little as he twisted his spine into a satisfying crack. "Who knows Kurt and Blaine better than you and I?"

"Nobody," Chris responded instantly. "Not even Ryan Murphy."

"Exactly," Darren said with a point of his finger, his eyes bright with excitement. "So I say that our porn is going to be the best out of all of them, with your writing skills and my imagination, nothing would beat it!"

Chris couldn’t help but smile again, teeth and all. Even he had to admit the idea was tantalizingly fun. He had always enjoyed his conversations with Darren of Kurt and Blaine behind the scenes since they weren’t allowed as much screen time as they, or the fans really wanted. But he was sure the latter wouldn't ever be completely satisfied.

Who better to challenge the die hard fans than the actors themselves who emulate these beloved characters?

"Alright," Chris decided, and Darren fist-pumped boisterously. "We need to lay down a few ground rules."

Darren leaned up onto his knees, laying his head onto the bedspread. He looked positively adorable, and Chris had to resist the urge of petting his soft curls. “Go on.”

"Let’s get right to it," Chris said, taking a deep breath. "Who tops?"

" _Kurt_."

" _Blaine_."

"-W-what?" Chris was shocked by Darren’s immediate answer. "You think Kurt tops?"

Darren grinned. “Oh yes, definitely.”

"Really, how would you come to that so readily?" Chris closed his laptop for the time being, pulling out a note-pad to begin jotting down scribbles.

Darren rolled his eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Blaine is such a queen.”

Chris eyed Darren incredulously. “And Kurt _isn’t_?”

"Well of course he is," Darren explained. "But it’s not even about that. You see, I’ve always gotten this feeling that Kurt sort of wore the pants and was in charge... you know - _dominant_. Blaine would do literally anything to please Kurt. He does everything in his power for Kurt, and just the vibe from the script when they lost their virginities to each other I had this vision, and sort of went with it."

"Which was?" Chris asked, clearly not convinced.

Darren paused for good measure. "I totally saw Blaine just fuckin' _bouncing_ down on that cock."

Chris sucked in a breath, his groin tingling unexpectedly at Darren’s words. “I-“

"I mean c’mon, sure Kurt is generally the more feminine one," Darren went on enthusiastically, completely caught up in his head. "But wouldn’t it make it so unexpected in a way to see Blaine just _take it_ from Kurt. Like especially with Kurt being the shy one about sex at first then becoming the one to suggest it is a huge change. I bet he’s a fucking kinky motherfucker, eventually wanting to go at it multiple times a day.”

Chris really didn’t know what to say. The more Darren drew the vision in his head, the more Chris couldn’t ignore it. He had always pictured Blaine as the mysterious older Warbler man in the beginning that would teach Kurt everything, but as time went on, the show gave Blaine more characterization and growth, changing the scope completely.

Chris was starting to see what Darren meant.

"Plus Blaine’s ass," Chris cut in suddenly, without any shame whatsoever. He even quite literally wrote that down on his notepad.

Darren halted mid-sentence, which was beginning to venture down a philosophical road about how Kurt and Blaine were equals and probably would switch it up a lot, though Blaine would almost always prefer to be bottom as a control issue, and the fact that Kurt taking control of him like that would release him from his head.

"What about m-his ass?"

"It’s so much more round and supple than Kurt’s," Chris explained. "The kind of ass that you just want to sink your teeth into, which I’m sure Kurt would definitely have no issue with doing."

Darren actually blushed. His olive skin darkened, and Chris could see it, he could see the freckles on Darren’s nose stark against the heated skin. Chris' stomach flopped at the sight.

"Write this down," Darren said lowly, and Chris got his pen ready.

"Kurt and Blaine have been sexually active for a while now, but they have been generally quite boring, doing missionary and the like."

Chris nodded, pulling his lip between his teeth in concentration, pen flying against the paper.

"But both of them are starting to get these urges to do things, but they are too embarrassed to tell each other about them. Like Kurt really wants to stick his tongue in Blaine’s ass and Blaine really wants to ride Kurt’s cock."

Chris made a small noise of assent in his throat, starting to sweat a little bit and he wasn’t sure why. The flush on his skin made him feel itchy and shivery at the same time, so he kept his head down.

"Blaine one day just confesses he wants Kurt to be rough, to stop being so sensitive, and Kurt admits he feels the same way. They go to town, biting until bruised and not using as much lube as they normally do."

Chris started adding little side notes, his own thoughts of how to enhance the writing, but there was definitely no ignoring now that his own cock was slightly hard in his jeans.

"So Blaine ends up spreading himself open, fingering himself in front of Kurt and Kurt start’s to kiss up his thighs." Darren’s voice was starting to take on a husky quality that only aided to Chris’ problem. "Kurt is hesitant at first, but realizes he really loves the intimate taste, more than the shy blowjobs they’ve given each other in the past. There’s this new sense of urgency that completely sets them on fire."

"D-Darren," Chris gasped, hyper-aware of the fact that Darren’s hand was now against his upper thigh, rubbing mindlessly as he spoke, eyes gazing in the distance. "I think we have enough to start."

"Do we?" Darren whispered, and suddenly he was really close. His breath moist, hot and sweet at the same time puffing against the exposed skin of Chris’ collarbone.

"I-I’m.. I-"

"How do you feel," Darren ventured, lips now ghosting over the shell of Chris’ ear. "-about a little roleplay?"


	2. Say my Name

Chris had no idea what was going on his head other than a loud, blaring noise since the only thing he could register at the moment was the sensation of Darren’s chapped, warm mouth moving against his own, his stubble burning the skin of his lips and their positions tangled considerably. 

Darren was advancing quite aggressively upon Chris until he had Chris pinned under him with his muscular thighs, torso hovering above as his arms shook from exertion. Darren’s white v-neck was hanging loose away from his lean frame, where Chris grasped for dear life, twisting the fabric into his sweaty palms. 

With shaky exhales from his nose and slick prodding of his wanton tongue, Darren lowered himself completely until their bodies were flush together, their pulsing erections slot against each other’s pelvises. Darren groaned at the sensation, settling and twining his fingers through Chris’ hair, manipulating the angle of Chris’ head for his liking. Chris pushed up, his kissing ferocious and dominating, hands loosening their grip on Darren’s shirt to slowly make their way down the muscled planes of Darren’s back toward the delectable slope of his ass that they happened to be just discussing. 

Their shirts were sticky with sweat, plastering to their heated skin as they began rocking and gasping into each other, the friction of their jeans nearly unbearable until Darren rolled abruptly off of Chris. He panted as he moved damp curls up off his forehead, beads of sweat dripping down his temple onto the sheets.

"I have got to take these off,” he explained breathlessly, brow furrowed in frustration as his fumbling fingers made with the button of his pants. He slid the zipper down, lifted his hips from the bed to slip his undergarments all the way down and off his feet.

Chris followed suit hastily, heart thumping wildly in his chest at the prospects of the situation. Darren had mentioned role play, just minutes before, so were they supposed to call each other their respective character names? Chris wasn’t sure since there was no hint either way, so he decided to tread carefully.

“ _Fuck_ \- look at you,” Darren practically growled, cock in hand as he gazed upon Chris’ now naked body. Chris wanted to feel him so bad, he ached everywhere. 

Chris bit his lip and let his tooth worry against it. Did Blaine swear?

Paralyzed with arousal and uncertainty, Chris watched as Darren got into a crouching position, shuffling and with his legs spread and the beaded pre-come leaking out the head of his cock, eye-level from Chris, who was lounging on the bed.

Seeing Darren like this, heavy-lidded and dark was something else entirely. Also the fact that Chris’ line of vision couldn’t help but follow the mouth-watering treasure trail that began on Darren’s taut lower abdomen down to a dark, extremely veiny member he was currently teasing. He allowed another tremor to roll through him. 

Chris grasped Darren’s bare ass with more confidence, rolling the meaty flesh in the most vulgar way possible, also feeling the fine hairs between his cheeks, causing Darren to shudder in pleasure. This made Chris shiver in turn, thinking about his tongue against them, lapping in luxurious strokes until Darren was opened and waiting to be fucked.

And then just like that, a switch flipped in Chris, and a cool, radiant sexual prowess took over him, consuming him. He knew who he was, and wanted Darren to know it too.

He shoved Darren roughly back until he was sprawled and confused at the foot of the bed, collecting himself just as Chris spread his thighs wide. He could actually see Darren’s pupils dilate as Chris stroked himself surely, leading two fingers of his other hand down to pull his own cheeks apart.

"I have a question," Chris prompted softly, his voice surprisingly controlled.

Darren nodded, unable to currently speak. His throat bobbed as he swallowed, more sweat now dripping down the contours of his abdomen. Chris slid his fingertip through the slit, collecting moisture and continued to trace the rim of his exposed asshole, eyes never leaving Darren.

He bit his lip again, and let it fall as he put on his most innocent expression imaginable. It was left reddened and shiny.

"Why are you so objected to fucking Kurt’s ass?"

Darren made a noise resembling a choking sound, his eyes wide and impossibly darker.

"I-I.. no, Blaine has no issue with fucking Kurt’s ass.”

Chris pouted his bottom lip, continuing to tease himself with his fingers, contracting just so Darren could see tightened muscle. Darren sucked in a breath, arm flexing as his grip tightened on his own cock.

"With all that talk of Blaine preferring to be fucked sort of hurt on Kurt’s self-esteem," Chris whined.

"I take it back," Darren responded quickly, inching forward on his knees, cock bobbing between his meaty thighs. "Kurt’s ass is just as good, maybe better than Blaine’s ass. I promise it was all about the feeling of being fucked by that gorgeous, long cock of y- _his_.”

"Hmmm I dunno..." Chris trailed off, humming, eyelids fluttering shut as he allowed the tip of his finger to push into the ring of muscles. The way he was stroking himself was leisurely, like he was just doing it for the benefit of the gazer. "Kurt’s cock would probably love Blaine’s ass very much."

"But Blaine’s cock is probably hurting so bad right now for Kurt’s ass," Darren practically whimpered, and it was enough to have Chris peek at Darren’s wrecked expression. Chris gave a wicked, wolfish grin, withdrawing all ministrations of his own hands and proceeded to fold his arms behind his head. He then let his thighs fall open wider, expectant.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

Like some unseen force, Darren moved from his spot before Chris even finished his sentence, lifting Chris’ leg up in the air and started worshipping from his ankles to his knees until he was happily between Chris’ thighs, nipping and sucking until his tongue was lapping at the underside of Chris’ cock eagerly.

Chris sighed, hand falling to Darren’s head, relishing in the soft curls. Darren looked so _right_ like this.

Darren hesitated for a beat before he utilized his thumbs in pulling Chris’ cheeks apart again, pressing his face in so he could lick against the pink, puckered rim, coaxing it to relax. Chris was rigid and panting now, thighs cradling Darren’s head, forcing him to go deeper with his tongue.

"I think Blaine should kiss Kurt right now," Chris let out after a while, his voice gravelly and breathy at the same time.

Darren popped his head up, kissing over Chris’ contracted abdomen before sliding his tongue through the seam of Chris’ waiting mouth. They kissed hungrily, the other trying to take more control of the speed and precision but Chris had no choice other than to give up when Darren’s hands started venturing down.

"What’s my name," Darren whispered, his lips tasting of sex, his stubble burning against Chris’ own as he slid his teeth against the pale, rugged skin. His grip was so tight. 

"Blaine," Chris sighed, cupping Darren’s ass to align their cocks in a messy grind.

" _Mmm_ ," Darren hummed, leaning up for just a moment to lick his middle and ring finger, eyes huge as he gazed down at Chris, slurping obscenely until saliva was dripping down his knuckles.

"What’s my name," Darren groaned, thrusting the two fingers in harshly while the others rubbed at the surrounding skin. Everything was so _sensitive_.

Chris arched on the bed and cried out in pleasure, his ass burning in the best way possible. “ _Blaine_.”

Darren growled in frustration, biting down on Chris’ collarbone until the skin purpled, continuing down to the nipples until they were bright red and raw. Chris was pathetic and useless, blabbering incoherencies as Darren twisted his fingers and stretched him wide until the pulsing beat of his heart was in his cock and ass, tingling in anticipation to be filled even more.

"Say," Darren hissed, thrusting in one go, his hips digging into the flesh of Chris’ ass, so deep and so good that the wind was knocked from Chris’ chest. "My. _Name_.”

“ _DARREN_ ,” Chris keened, contracting around Darren’s cock and wiggling his hips to get him to move. The tables have now turned.

Darren mimicked Chris’ earlier, devilish grin. He pulled out and slid back in as hard as he could. Chris positively moaned as tremors shook him. 

“ _Good boy_.”


End file.
